Rescued and Helped
by Paladin Willa
Summary: After new years Wally's back at school and meets a new girl. Fate decides to play a joke and has them kidnapped. Will the team and the Justice League save them in time? Will she be able to find the man that hurt her and killed her father? Can she open up and tell the team that she too has powers? Follow her on her journey to trust and friendship. No season 2. Violence, be warned.
1. New to Town

**Heya! So, here's my new fan fic! Just so you know it takes place in season one, well, I guess maybe after it. Though no matter what, season two will not be done. Review please and tell me how you like it! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: KF! Please come here.**_

 _ **KF: Yes?**_

 _ **Me: Please do the disclaimer.**_

 _ **KF: The- what?**_

 _ **Me:*sighs* Here*hands paper* Just read this.**_

 _ **KF: RK doesn't own me or my friends, all rights go to DC comics. She only owns the characters she makes and the plot. *Raises eyebrow* I'M OWNED BY SOMEONE!?**_

 _ **Me: Yes, yes you are. Without further ado*gestures down* the story!**_

 **XXX Wally's POV XXX**

I look up as my teacher introduces the new girl. "This is Evretta Angels. Please be nice to her and help her when she needs it." The girl, Evretta turned to the teacher.

"Just call me Eve." The teacher nodded and she walked toward her chair. _What person transfers schools in the middle of the year?_ I wondered, _I'll talk to her after school, which will be in forty-five minutes._ The teacher droned on about history and the bell finally rang. I got up and went immediately to the new girl.

"I'm Wally," the girl turned started and gave a shy smile. "So, why did you transfer schools in the middle of the year?" She shouldered her messenger bag and shrugged.

"It's simple. My mom's job got transferred to Central City a week ago and so, that's why. She had a week to pack everything up and then get the transfer papers done and move here and get started on her work again. I'm gonna have a busy week or two," she muttered the last part but I heard anyway.

"Why are you gonna have a busy week or two?" We walked out of the school by now and were at the fork in the road.

"Since my mom will be busy my little sister and I will have to unpack the items," she explained shrugging. "See ya tomorrow, I guess. My house is this way," she pointed down the right path.

"I'm that way too. What about your dad?" she flinched and grimaced at the mention of her dad. "Did I say something wrong?" she shook her head.

"It's not your fault. My dad….was killed years ago. The police said it was a mugging gone wrong, but I don't think that's the reason. Where I'm from, there's never been a mugging, so why would someone just randomly want to mug someone? Especially when the person in thought is a high school robotics teacher."

I nod at that. It does sound suspicious that a person just happened to wanna mug a person with a low wage job. "I'll help you find out who killed your father," she looked at me with what appears to be disbelief.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. "Thank you!" she then hugged me briefly before letting go. "You're the first person who believes me." We start walking down the path toward our homes.

"Do you want a tour of the town? It's easier to know where everything is already instead of trying to find it on GPS or getting directions," she tapped her chin in thought.

"Sure. Let me first drop off my bag and then you can show me around," We arrived at her house and I see that mine is only a couple houses down.

"Looks like we're neighbors," she looks at me confused with her key in the lock. "My house is just a couple houses down," I pointed down at it and she nodded.

"Oh," she then opened the door and stepped inside. She then came back out with a purse. She locks her door and then pulls her long hair into a ponytail, side bangs falling into the corners of her eye. "Shall we get goin then?" she gestured toward the way we came.

"So, how do you like Keystone High so far?" I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"It's good. How long will it take to go through Central City? I have to pick up my little sister at five," she looked at my confused face then continued rapidly. "Mom got a babysitter to watch her should both of us be busy for a while."

"Oh, ok. It should only take about maybe two hours. If it takes longer we'll just finish it the next day," at that she nodded and looked around the city. "That's Star Labs, my uncle has visited there, over there is the police station, my uncle works as a CSI for them, there's the hospital…." for the next two hours I would point things out to Eve and she would mentally mark it down.

"Thanks for the tour, Wally. This is going to help a lot should we need to do anything," she smiled at me as we made our way back to the neighborhood. "Do you know where a," she opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, "Mrs. Allen-West lives? She's babysitting my sister."

"That's my aunt," she looked at me in surprise. "She should be at my house now, they try to visit us when they can," I start walking faster and she hurried up behind me. I open the door and gesture for her to come in. "Mom!"

"Yes, dear?" I heard her reply.

"Is, Aunt Iris here?" I walk into the kitchen and Iris was sitting at the table. "Iris, this is Eve Angels," I gesture to Eve behind me and they shake hands. "Your babysitting her little sister, she's here to pick her up."

"Hello dear. Hope Wally was nice to you," Eve nodded assent and looked around. "Your little sister is on the couch, she got very tired after running around playing at the park," Eve laughed and went over to where Iris gestured.

I followed and saw Eve's little sister laying on the couch, her head on a pillow and her hair going all over the place. Eve gently picked her up and settled her on her hip, head leaning against her shoulder. She walked back into the kitchen and looked at Iris. "Thank you for watching her. Did my mom-"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a favor from one neighbor to another." Iris said and Eve went to the front door. "Tell your mom that if she needs a babysitter to just call me. Willa was a darling to watch," Eve nodded.

"I will. Have a good night!" she called back and they said it back.

"See ya tomorrow. Good night," she nodded and walked back to her house. I closed the door and the phone rang. I looked at the number and saw that it was Robin. "What's up?"

"Where were you today?" he asked and I could hear the faint sound of worry in his voice.

"I was showing a new girl around. Expect me to either be late or not able to show up. I didn't finish showing her around Central City."

"Ok, I'll warn the team."

 **XXX**

 **Ok, so, how do think of it so far? Don't worry, the action will start very soon I promise. So review and tell me what ya think! Luv ya! -RK**


	2. Bad Time

**Ok, so in this chap, the action starts. So, do review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Robin!**_

 _ **Rob: Yeah?**_

 _ **Me: Disclaimer, please! And please don't become distraught**_

 _ **Rob: Me, distraught? I'm traught. Always. Ok, *picks up paper* RK does not own me, my friends or anyone else in Young Justice. She only owns the characters she made.**_

 **XXX Eve's POV XXX**

I grab my bag and looked at Wally. "So, we never finished the tour I take it?" I asked as we turned instead toward the left.

"You guessed correctly," I gave a small laugh before reaching into my bag and pulling a hair tie out. "Do you always put your hair up?" I finger brushed my curly light brown hair up and looked at Wally. I'm only an inch or two shorter, but I still have to look up slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm," I tapped my chin. "I guess it's because I've always had and it keeps my hair out of my face. Well, most of it anyway," I pointed to the side bangs currently trying to enter my right eye. He laughed slightly at that and I tried tucking the bangs behind my ear, which failed. He laughed again.

"Well, for the most part, it works," he replied and I nodded. We then went to the last place we went yesterday and started our tour there.

 **XXX**

The sun was on the brink of the horizon when we finished the tour. "Wow, hopefully, my mom won't be mad. That be scary," I made a face and he laughed as we walked back to our neighborhood slowly.

"Your moms that scary?" he asked bewildered.

"Nah, though if I don't warn her, she can sometimes be really upset. Don't tell her I said that. And, I was wondering, do your friends feel ignored? Cause, I feel that I've been keeping you away by getting your help," I said wringing my hands.

"I've told them and their ok with me helping you. They know your new so they're ok with me showing you around. Though they do expect me to show up to hang with them tomorrow," He then laughed again and I joined in. I stopped suddenly as a feeling of dread overcame me and I looked around. "What is it?"

"I….don't know. I just got this sense of dread overcame me. I think there might be someone here," I continue looking around and my eyes land on a dark alley. "They could be in there," I pull a flashlight out and flick it on while walking into the alley. Wally's behind me as I move the light around and he helps look around.

"See anything?" Wally asked and I shook my head. "If there's someone here, where-" I looked back as Wally was cut off. A man was wrestling with Wally, the man started lifting his leg to do something.

"Wally! Loo-ugh!" I stumbled forward as a man hit the back of my head. I turn to face my assailant and lunge forward. I hit the man in his gut and he grunted. He then started throwing punches at me. I managed to duck some but the rest met their marks, hard. I stumbled to my knees and the man snarled in triumph.

I swing my leg in an arc and caused him to fall onto his back. The air came out of his lungs in a huff. I looked back and saw that Wally was, _gone? Where is he?_ All I could see was the man in the middle punching all around him trying to hit this, what appears to be, blue fog. _Wait, is Wally Kid Flash?_ I wondered.

I then felt the pain of a needle biting deep into my arm and turned. The man had gotten up and put a syringe into my arm. I stumbled toward him and gave a half-hearted punch as whatever it was in that syringe took effect. I then start going down and see Wally slowly down. _They must have finally got whatever they got in me into him._

My vision then went black.

 **XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

A man wearing a ski mask walks into a room and looks at his captives. Wally West, or more accurately, Kid Flash. From a source, the man was able to learn that Kid Flash's real name is Wally West. The girl next to him is just another torture victim. Though she won't live possible at the end, Wally, he'll see.

He walked up to Wally and put an inhibitor collar around his neck. _Now he won't heal fast or be able to run away,_ he thought. They started stirring and looked around confused. "Where are we?" The girl asked and Wally looked between the man and her.

"You are in hell." The man responded. He then opened a bag that he had put in the room and rummaged around. He then pulled out a knife and Eve whimpered. He walked up to her and put the knife against her right cheek. "What's your name, girlie?" he asked with a friendly, but creepy voice.

"E-eve," she gasped out. He then pressed the knife tip deep into the skin a few centimeters from the corner of her mouth. He then dragged the tip up and stopped once he was centimeters from her ear. While he did that she gasped out in pain.

"Not loud enough. Again." He demanded.

"Eve," she said again louder and he nodded. He then walked over to Wally and pressed the knife against his throat. Wally looked at him in disdain for the pain he caused Eve.

"Hello…...Kid Flash," he flinched slightly that the man knew his secret. "Ya, I got from a source," he stepped back and went to the bag. He then came back with a mask and put it on Wally's face. "So, that people know your Kid Flash. I'm planning on broadcasting this to the League and the whole country."

He walked over to a wall which had a giant screen and turned it on. The Justice League appeared on the screen and looked at the man. "Who is this and what do you want?" Batman asked. The man stepped aside and gestured to his captives.

"Thought you might wanna see your sweet Kid Flash," he said with mock worry. "As I torture him and his little friend," the whole team along with the Young Justice team all gasped out when they saw Wally, in a mask on the wall. They noticed Eve with the fresh, deep cut on her cheek.

"You do anything to him, you're in deep trouble," Batman growled out.

"Who are you? We've never seen you before," Superman said stepping forward.

"Some call me, Black Death," as he said it, he slashed at Wally, leaving a deep cut on his chest. Wally sucked in a breath. Batman and Flash looked ready to hurt something. Everyone else had a stony look which was more worrisome.

 **XXX**

 **Booyah! Second chap! And the action starts. Be warned the next chap will have torture, so be warned if you're squeamish. Ok, Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	3. Torture

**How far will Black Death go before he lets them go? Will the League find them and save them? Or will someone die before they can come to the rescue? Find out in this chap. Or next, depending how far I go in this chap. Again, will not go to season two but a few characters from there might come in, don't know yet. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Artemis!**_

 _ **Artemis: Yes? Wait, let me guess. Disclaimer?**_

 _ **Me: Yup, last one. Well, I might do another one later on just to remind people. Nevermind continue.**_

 _ **Artemis: Ok, RK doesn't own me or my friends, just the characters she made and the plot. This is just weird, being owned by someone.**_

 _ **Me: Don't blame ya. Without further ado the story!**_

 **XXX**

Black Death paced in front of the screen and the two teens. He stopped in front of Eve. "Now, for the fun part," he pushed the knife into Eve's shoulder and dragged it down her side. She started to yell out but then bit her lip. He then moved the knife onto her stomach and made cuts on it.

On the screen, the everyone gasped or clenched something to show their anger.

He then turned to Wally who looked both worried and furious. "Don't worry, you'll have your turn soon enough," he then started laughing maniacally. He went back to his back and rifled through it. Eve had a horrible sense overcome her as the prospect of more torture. "And Batman? Don't try tracking the signal, you won't be able to."

Batman hit the counsel in frustration. Eve and Wally looked at Black Death as he pulled out a sledgehammer. A squeak came from Eve, from fear of the pain that'll bring. "Yes, you should be afraid," he walked in front of Eve and held the sledgehammer up.

"Don't you dare. If you do any more harm, you will not get mercy from the League," Superman said leaning forward. Black Death shook and made a face of fear.

"I'm so scared. How will I deal with this fear?" he then tapped his chin and looked at the two. "Oh, I know!" he said with glee. Eve's face was a mask of pure horror. He raised the hammer and hit her in the stomach and she screamed as wounds were enlarged and made deeper. He did it a few more times until Eve was moaning and the only thing holding her up was the chains.

"Eve!" Wally jerked around in his chains.

"Struck a nerve? Yippee. Let's strike more!" he went back and pulled the knife out again and laid it on Wally's chest. Strangled sounds came from the League as they knew what was going to happen. Wally clenched his teeth as he prepared for the pain. He grunted as the knife dug into his skin and made sure he didn't yell.

"Tough. But, not for long," he backed up toward his dreaded bag and pulled out something from nightmares. It was a whip with multiple straps with glass shards embedded in it. Multiple people gasped at the sight. Black Death turned Wally around so that his back faced them. Fear was on everyone's faces and Eve looked up weakly at Wally.

He grunted as the whip hit his back, its glass biting deep into his back and made several cuts. Black Death kept at it and he clenched his teeth and only made grunts. "Still tough? Let's see how far it is until your limit is reached. Shall we?" he asked going back to his hated bag. Eve looked sadly at Wally then to the bag.

Blood ran from multiple cuts on her body and the ground was slowly becoming saturated. Wally had dozens of cuts and was losing a scary amount of blood. _That's not good,_ Eve weakly,thought. The ground beneath Wally was saturated itself. "Black…...Death!" Eve called out with all her might and he looked at her.

"What is it?" he lilted.

"Stop…." her head fell down from the massive blood loss. "If…...you d-do…...any m-more….damage. H-he….won't….survive," she gasped out. Black Death pursed his lip in thought.

"You're right. Wouldn't want to kill him, now would we?" he looked back at the screen. "Justice League! Your mini speedster will not have to suffer anymore thanks to this little girl," he walked up to Eve and lifted her head. She weakly jerked her head away and he laughed again. "Say goodbye, Eve, Kid Flash," Wally glared at Black Death.

"Let me guess, Eve won't be as lucky?" Wally asked. Black Death laughed as he put a syringe in her and she went unconscious.

"Goodbye…..everyone," with that he turned off the screen and turned to his captives. "Now, since the League will want you back. But they'll have to find you first before they can heal you," he laughed again as he reached forward and unchained her. She fell forward and he caught her. She moaned out as wounds opened and pushed bigger.

He threw her over his shoulder and she moaned again, blood trickling down his shoulder and side. He then went toward Wally and unhooked him from the wall. Black Death grabbed the cuffs holding his hands together and dragged him forward. He then started dragging Wally forward as he carried Eve.

Once outside he put them in a car and drove to an abandoned boathouse miles from any town. He exits the car and throws Eve over his shoulder again, but this time, she weakly hits him since the sedative wore off. He then grabs Wally's chain and drags them to a boat and drops Eve onto the ground. He then shoves Wally into the boat.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out another cuff. He then cuffs Wally's feet together and kneels down and grabs Eve. He then throws her into the freezing water and as she resurfaces he grabs her. He then puts her in the boat as shivers and kneels down.

"In case you somehow get out of that inhibitor collar, this boat has a bomb on it. If either one of you gets out of the boat, it'll explode. It's set to detonate if it rises from where it now. Good luck. I and everybody else in the country will be watching."

He laughs again as he watches Eve shakes from the cold. The temperature by this river is steadily dropping was the sun drops past the horizon. "Have fun!" he then walked back toward the car and drove away. Following them down the river is a drone camera so that everyone can watch them going down the river.

"Don't worry, the League _will_ save us," Wally said and Eve didn't look convinced. She hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm. Being dropped into the freezing water combined with the blood loss and the cut\ruined shirt does not bring to her mind that she'll survive.

"F-for you…..m-maybe. I-i-i w-won't…...l-live p-probably," she looked sadly at him before looking away. Wally could barely understand Eve from her chattering teeth. "P-promise me….t-that you'll….f-find that….m-man. I-i remember…...h-him. H-he killed…..m-my f-f-father."

All over the country, people gasped at that and the League looked more determined to save them and find that man. Black Death laughed menacingly at hearing he killed the whelps father and know he was killing the kid now. For him, life couldn't be any better.

 **XXX**

 **So, whatcha think of it? Will the League find them in time to save Eve? Or will she die before she has the chance to avenge her father? Also, sorry for taking a while, my dogs were determined to keep me from finishing this chap. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	4. Found and Rescued

**Heya! Ok, next chap! I won't keep you from reading it. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

"We have to find them before the girl dies," Batman said to everyone.

"Two things," Robin held up two fingers. "One, the girl has a name, Eve. And two, how do you propose we find them BEFORE she dies? Look at her!" they all turn to the video and see Eve shivering, lips blue and wounds still trickling blood. "She's near death! Wally might survive but your hopeful to think we can save them b-"

"Quiet, their talking!" Conner said to everyone.

"I-i know….I-i-i'm dying," they all look as Eve grabs Wally's hand in the video. "J-just….leave m-me. S-s-save….y-yourself," she let go of Wally's hand and leaned back until she was laying in the boat. "S-save yourself…..a-and f-find….t-the man….r-r-responsible," she looked at Wally with teary eyes.

"Don't t-talk like that. T-the League and t-team will f-find us," he grabbed her hand. "I j-just need to k-keep you warm and a-alive until then," he looked at his semi-intact jacket then toward his cuffed hands. "Just g-gotta get these c-cuffs off," he looked around and saw something shining dully in Eve's hair.

He reached toward it and pulled out her bobby pin. "Ah-ha!" he then stuck it in the lock and started shimming it around until amazingly he got the cuff open. Once done he then pulled his jacket off and put it on Eve's shoulder. "We'll b-be fine," he then lifted her gently and rubbed her arms, trying to stimulate blood flow.

"We have to hurry if we want to save Eve. She's as pale as a ghost and we have no idea how many broken bones she has or if an infection is taking effect," Robin said. "Wait, I might be able to see where this drone is," he then pulled a cord from his glove and plugged it into the computer.

He typed into his glove and text scrolled by as he tried finding access to the drone and get its location. "How are you doing?" Artemis asked and she looked back at the screen toward Eve and her love. "She doesn't look good," everyone looked at Eve and nodded agreement.

"Almost there," he typed in a few more things and shouted in triumph. "Got it! They're in…." he squinted at the map on his glove and looked up worried. "The closest Zeta-tube is four miles away," everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"I can get there the fastest, but, you heard what Black Death said. If either one leaves, the boat explodes," Flash said and everyone looked around in thought.

"Wait, what if M'gann and Manhunter go with you?" Robin said happily. "One can hold the boat down while you and the other get the two out of it. Then the let go and you can get Eve and Wally to a hospital," they looked at each other and nodded agreement.

"Where are they?" Flash asked and Robin put the coordinates into Flashes wrist computer. "All right. Let's go," they then all go to a Zeta-tube and disappear. After a while, they appear on the screen and they hear Flash talking.

"Manhunter, hold the boat down so that we can get them out safely," Manhunter nodded and held the boat down with telepathy as Flash and Miss M got Wally and Eve out of the boat.

"K-knew, you'd come," Wally said faintly. Flash nodded right as Manhunter let go of the boat and it exploded. Miss M then flew away as fast as she could and Flash followed along with Manhunter behind him.

Black Death snarled as he saw that the whelp and Kid Flash was saved. _But, the whelp could still die,_ he thought happily. _After all, she lost TONS of blood, probably has frostbit and is probably developing an infection. Perfect._

He laughed at his thoughts as he was got revenge on Flash for putting his brother away and is finishing his revenge on the family that cost him, his job, family, and reputation. That whelp looked for him when he killed her father, now she will die. _If she doesn't,_ he thought, _he'll try again in whether a subtle or not subtle way depending then on the situation._

M'gann flew above everything while levitating Eve. Below, Flash carried Wally and they're heading to the closest hospital Robin said that was near. Soon the forest was past and they were in the city. Cars all over the city were pulled over, people saw the two getting saved and knew they'd need to be at the hospital.

So, they all pulled over so that Flash and Miss M didn't have any trouble getting to the hospital. All around people watched as they went by, cheering them on. They soon arrived at a hospital, the door slowly opening and Flash crashed through as he tried stopping. Miss M flew through and looked around.

"Please, we need help! Our friends are badly injured," there was no need, though, they had seen the news and had two gurneys coming up as she spoke. The elevator dinged and doctors came out with the gurneys. Miss M gently settled Eve down and they were off.

"She'll need stitches, an x-ray, and a blood transfusion," the doctor said and he was cut off as the elevator door closed. Flash settled Wally onto the other gurney and they went off in a different direction. Miss M and Flash sat on the chairs in the entrance and Manhunter looked at them.

"I will tell everyone," they nodded and he left the hospital through the hole in the door. Flash got up and started pacing the room.

"Shouldn't someone get Eve's family here?" Flash looked at her when she asked.

"Yea, I'll get them," he left the hospital and went into an alley, pulling out his phone. "Iris?"

"Ya, Barry?"

"Can you get Eve's parents and have them come here? We got Eve and she's in Fawcett City General Hospital. They'll probably want to see her once she's fixed up."

"Ok, I'll get them there as soon as I can," Flash then hung up and stood there debating whether or not to change. He decided against it and went into the hospital to wait.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! So, whatcha think? Why do I keep asking? Your not gonna reply anyway. Yesh, such jerks. See ya. Not even gonna say my usual. -RK**


	5. Hospital and Learning

**Heya! I'd like to give a shout out to** **misswinterandsnow and glynrh19 and animegal1357. Misswinterandsnow was nice enough to actually review the story. Thank you misswinterandsnow for it. You're awesome! As for glynrh19 and animegal1357, they are following it, which warms my heart to see that they actually like it! Review like her! Luv ya** **misswinterandsnow,** **glynrh19 and animegal1357** **! -RK**

 **XXX 3rd Person POV(yes, still. Don't worry, it'll change, eventually) XXX**

Flash and Mrs. Angel both paced in the hospital lobby, waiting for any news on Wally and Eve. Miss M, Willa, and Robin were sitting on the couch in there. The rest of the team decided to wait in the cave and take turns waiting. Mrs. Angel knew that the heroes waiting were for Kid Flash to come out, but she didn't know if Eve told them she had powers yet.

People all over had heard of Nightstar's exploits across the country taking bad guys down. She was trying to find someone from the undercover team that she's heard of from a few heroes that she helped. Though, she didn't know how to find them and decided she might be able to find them if she was in hero form.

A nurse came out and looked around. When she saw the group of heroes, she walked over to them and those sitting stood up. "Flash?" she asked and everyone else stepped back. "Kid Flash awake. He got stitches and will need to rest for a while."

"Thanks. Can...I go see him?" he asked and the nurse pursed her lips.

"I don't see why not. So sure, I'll take you to his room," she started turning away before looking at Mrs. Angel. "Mrs. Angel?" Mrs. Angel looked up at the nurse. "Your daughter is still in surgery for some of the problems they found from the x-ray. When more news comes, I or another nurse will come and inform you."

Mrs. Angel nodded and the nurse walked away with Flash following her. She then went to the couch, sat down and held Willa on her lap. She looked up when she saw shoes in front of her. "I'm sure she'll be ok," Miss M said patting her shoulder encouragingly. Mrs. Angel nodded thanks and looked back down at Willa.

She bounced Willa on her knee and she yawned. She pats Willa's back and looks around, the heroes look relieved at hearing their friend is ok. Only Miss M seems to know that this is hard on her, and she appreciates it.

 **XXX**

Mrs. Angel was dozing on the couch with Willa leaning on her. She stayed overnight to make sure that she was on hand should something happen. The other heroes left after they quickly checked on Kid Flash, except for Miss M. She was the only hero to stay with Mrs. Angel during the night.

Mrs. Angel opened her eyes and rolled her neck trying to get the kinks out of it. Willa stirred in her arms and yawned. "'Morning, Willa," she whispered.

"'Morning, mommy," she rubbed her eyes and looked around the hospital. A nurse looked around and came forward toward Mrs. Angel.

"Mrs. Angel?" she asked and Mrs. Angel nodded acknowledgment. "Your daughter is out of surgery and is stable for now, but the next forty-eight hours are critical. You can see her, but she won't be awake," Mrs. Angel nodded and got up, balancing Willa on her hip. She then followed the nurse to her daughter's room.

The nurse stopped in front of a room and gestured toward it. "This is your daughter's room," she then left down the hall and Mrs. Angel opened the door. In a bed across the room, was Eve and she was bandaged up. She had a bandage on her cheek, under the hospital gown they put on her after you could see the bandages underneath because they stick up slightly.

She went toward the bed and sat in the chair next to it. She grabbed Eve's hand and held it. "Oh, Eve. I'm so sorry this happened to you," she squeezed Eve's hand and looked sadly at her pale face. "If only you were awake, then you could tell me if you told KF about your powers," she laid her head onto the rail and sighed.

"Did you say powers?" Mrs. Angel jerked upright and looked behind her. Standing in the room with the door closed was Robin. "Your daughter has powers?" she looked guiltily between her daughter and him.

"Yes, she does. But you can't tell anyone. That's the reason we came here, to find you, but then this happened," she gestured to her daughter's unconscious form. "She was going to tell the League and see if she could train with the team we've heard about from other heroes," she bit her lip and looked back at Eve's form.

"I understand. Once she's better and can fight, I'll take her to the cave where I can introduce her and ask Batman if she can join," Robin said and Mrs. Angel nodded.

"Thank you. If you see Flash and Martian Manhunter, tell them I said thank you," Robin nodded and sat by Mrs. Angels and looked at Eve's face.

"It sucks she got sucked into this revenge plot. Do you perhaps know why he did so much damage to her?" he looked at Mrs. Angel's as she put Willa beside Eve's hand.

"Well, she did try finding the man that killed my husband. But he couldn't have known that, so he might have just been sick enough to like torturing innocent people," she replied. "He could only know she knew when she asked Kid Flash to find the man."

"You're right. But don't worry, if she joins us, we'll protect her and find the man that murdered your husband," Robin patted her shoulder and she nodded thanks.

"Thank you. If you're wondering how she's doing, they said she won't be awake for a while," she said looking at Eve and Willa.

"I'll wait with you," he then looked at them too. "I'm sure she'll wake up in no time."

 **XXX**

 **Heya! So, how did you like the chap? Robin found out Eve's secret! Will the League allow her to train with the team? Or will he reject her? Find out by reading the next chap! Also, sorry it took a while to update, my dogs kept distracting me and my wifi laughed at me by going on and off continuously. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	6. Healed and New Information

**Heya! So will the team accept Eve? Or will they say no? And so sorry, it took a while to update. I have one super valid reason and one not valid. The super valid one is my wifi kept going out, it HATES me, now the not valid reason is I was reading a super awesome young justice fanfic that gave me an idea for a new fanfic I'm working on. It's called Luther's Assassin by Meridianpony, I highly recommend you read it. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Eve's POV (Three Day's Later) XXX**

I force my eyes open and look through the slits. Everything was blurry, I turn my head to the side and see two figures. I open and close my eyes a few times and it helps a little to focus my eyes. "M-mom?" I start sitting up and hiss as this horrible sharp pain shoots through my stomach and gasp as it increases.

Mom pushes me gently back down and looks at me. Soon my vision clears and I see that she has a concerned look. I look over and notice that Robin is the second figure. "Yes, dear?" she hands me a glass of water and I take a sip.

"What's Robin doin here? And….how long have I been out?" I asked as I gently pushed put off the bed into a more or less upright position.

"Well, you've been out for four days. Everyone has been worried sick. Oh ya," she turned toward the seat and grabbed something. She then turned back toward me holding Willa. "She's missed you," I took Willa in my arms and mom continued. "As for Robin…..I accidently talked about your powers in front of him. I didn't know he was there, though."

I looked at Robin. "Are you going to tell the League?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"I won't tell anyone until you want to. That is, more correctly, you've healed all the way. Once you're able to move without pain, I could help you train until you feel you could face the team confidently. Ok?" he explained and I nodded.

"Sure, and thanks for being there for my mom throughout this," I stick my hand out to him and he shakes it.

"So, what are called as a hero?"

"Nightstar. I use a bow which uses arrows made from light, it causes people to be shocked and go unconscious, I also use a long dagger and can do a few spells. My….dad taught me the few spells I know," I felt pressure in my eyes as the tears built up and closed my eyes. I reached a hand up and wiped the traces of tears away.

"That's cool, and I'm sorry," I shrug his apology off.

"It's no big deal. Do….do the doctors or nurses know I'm awake?" mom got up and headed out of the room. "So, how long have you been in the hero business? You don't look that old and I started when my dad was killed, about six, seven years," Robin's eyes widened.

"You started when you were eight!" I nodded. "Hardcore," I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled slightly. "I started when I was nine, I'm only fourteen. You've been going on longer than I have. You've definitely felt the aster," I laugh with him and it felt good not to worry about anything.

"Thanks for making this...easier on me. How's Wally, I mean KF?"

"Figured it out?" I nodded and he smirked. "He's fine. Almost healed all the way, though, for you, it could take weeks," I nod understanding and right then mom came back in with the doctor.

 **XXX Three Weeks Later, 3rd Person POV XXX**

Eve flipped from the parallel bars and landed in a crouch before standing up. They were in the local gymnastic stadium training. Robin had taken her when she first was able to move without any pain from the healed cuts. They've been going at it nonstop, and Eve slowly got her skill back in gymnastics and she also trained with her other weapons.

"Good job. Do it one more time and I'd say your back to your normal skills. And if the team says yes to you joining, we'll help you get better," Eve smiled in relief and high fives, Robin.

"Thanks again for helping me. I still can't believe you told me your secret identity. And that your nickname is also someone says when they're mad. How on Earth did you get that nickname?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow as she toweled her forehead.

"Again, your welcome and Richard is just too formal," he shrugged and put on his sunglasses as we walked out of the gym into the bright sun.

"Well, don't blame me if I don't use it. Is it ok if I call you…" she tapped her chin in thought, "Rick?" she looked at Robin he thought about it for a little too.

"Sure. Well, let's get geared up and I'll show you the cave and see if Batman approves," they nodded and went into the separate locker rooms. Eve buckles on her utility belt as she walks out of the locker room and hears Robin's sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" she asked and Robin continues looking at her. He didn't expect her to be wearing the same outfit as an assassin he and the team fought before. She wore the same deep green cloak, gray mask, light gray armored-like vest, fingerless gloves, deep blue skirt, knee length black leggings, combat boots and finally the same burgundy utility belt.

The only way he could tell she wasn't the assassin was by the different weapons she used, her hair style and on her right side of her chest the stylized letter. Instead of an R, there was an N. She had her hair up in a ponytail while the other's was a half-ponytail. Eve used a bow, long dagger (just shorter than a short sword), and a few spells.

Renegade, the assassin, used two daggers, a katana, smoke bombs, throwing discs, explosives, and other stuff in her utility belt. He wouldn't be surprised if some of those same things are in Eve's utility belt. Robin shakes his head briefly before looking back at Nightstar. "Nothing. Let's get going."

They walk out of the gym in Central City and they head to the Zeta-tubes that Robin knows about there. "I'll go in first. Once I make you accepted it'll go off on your side so that you know that you can go through," she nodded and he stepped into the old photo booth and she heard a zap.

" _Recognized, Robin - B01,_ " Robin stepped out of the tube and went toward the control panel and started typing. In the rooms farther off, Superboy heard the tube shutting off and mentally told the others and they made their slow way down. " _Recognized Guest, Nightstar - A05,_ " Nightstar looked around as she stepped from the tube in awe.

As she walked into the center of the training room, the others arrived. It was a mix of growls and gaps. Nightstar looked at them and smiled but they scowled. Suddenly, Artemis shoot multiple arrows at Nightstar, she was highly attuned and quick on her feet, she managed to dodge all the arrows.

She looked at Robin and regretted it as an arrow hit her arm and she hissed. Nightstar drew her bow and raised it at Artemis right as the others prepared to fight. Robin ran in between them and raised his hands in both directions. "Hold it! Don't fight!" Robin called out to everyone and Nightstar lowered her bow.

"Sorry," she muttered to Robin and he nodded acknowledgment.

"Why!" Artemis yelled. "You brought Renegade into the cave! How could you!?" Robin just relaxed as she yelled out.

"Are you finished?" he asked once she finished and she nodded. "This is not Renegade. This is a new hero. She goes by Nightstar. You can see the difference between them through their weapons and hairstyles. And we've faced her before so we know her style," he explained and Nightstar's brow furrowed, her mask matching her facial movement.

"Wait, you thought I was Renegade?" they nodded at her question and she pulled her mask off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did….did she look exactly like me?" her voice cracked as she spoke. Everyone nodded and she looked away. "She's…...my sister."

"Renegade's your sister?" Zatanna asked and she nodded again.

"KF, Batman, Red Arrow and I all knew Renegade had a sister, but we couldn't find anything on if your alive. We also know by that, her real name," Robin said and KF nodded.

"Yes and her name in Riley. Though I can tell you she didn't willingly become this….assassin you speak of. She's the kindest, most caring person I knew when we were kids. She wouldn't do this willingly. She was taken when we were little and we haven't seen her since," she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. "It happened when we visited Metropolis…."

 _ **Flashback, 3rd Person**_

 _Eve threw the frisbee at Riley and the little girl missed. The two seven-year-olds were playing in Metropolis City Park. Their mom was visiting a friend here and their dad was at home. The frisbee flew into the forest and she ran after it. Eve shifted from foot to foot feeling uneasy. Suddenly Superman flew past in the sky into the forest._

 _Eve ran after Superman into the forest to see if Riley was in trouble. In the distance, she saw Superman chasing a man in a jacket with this symbol on it, and he was carrying Riley. They were in a clearing and Eve ran into it right as the man threw a bomb at her as he ran back into the forest._

 _She yelled out in fright and Superman flew down to her at her yell and covered her from the bomb. "What are you doing here, little one?" he asked and the girl had tears in her eyes._

" _That….that man took my sister! Who was he?" she cried out and he patted her shoulder._

" _He works for Lexcorp. And we will find her," he then carried her out of the forest and to where her mom was…_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"When Superman went to Lexcorp to look, he found nothing. The man had obviously told Lex that Superman would try finding the girl and they hid her. I've always assumed the worst. But this…" she gestured toward them, "is worse than what I could ever imagine."

"We'll help you find her and save her from him. We've been doing it for a while, but might have more luck with you," Robin said and she nodded.

 **XXX**

 **Toda! And, I will make another story that focuses on Riley and tells her story. That story will have these guys come in pretty early then they'll come in again when Eve joined in and blah blah blah. I'm not spoiling this story. I'll either start it now or wait until later on in this story.**

 **Be warned, this story will be shorter than my usual. I'm hoping to go to maybe 15 chaps. We'll see. Also, as you can see I'm trying to have my chaps get longer, though this might be too long, I'll figure it out. Tell me what you think of it so far. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	7. News

**XXX 3rd Person POV(still, maybe for the whole story) XXX**

"I'm Eve. And you are?" Eve asked the others and they nodded. Robin pointed to each in turn and said their names.

"Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket and you know KF," he looked at them and they once again nodded. "You can call Aqualad Kaldur'ahm, Kaldur for short, Superboy is called Connor. Miss M is called M'gann or Megan, Rocket is Raquel, and KF, you probably know his name," Robin said and Eve nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. So, where is the Batman?" Eve asked and they shrugged.

" _Recognized, Batman - 01,_ " Everyone turned toward the Zeta tube as it turned on and Batman went to the assembled group.

"Who is this?" he asked and Robin stepped forward.

"This is Nightstar, or better known as Eve. She wants to join the team, and wants our help to save her sister from Lex Luthor," he explained and Batman's eyes narrowed at Eve.

"Let's see how she does in a hand to hand fight against you, Robin," they both nodded and stepped fully onto the training circle. They then started circling each other when Batman said go. She was in a crouch on the balls of her feet, arms up, ready to block any move. She made a feint to the left and as Robin moved to the left she switched directions.

She swung a punch at his face and he managed to duck. He then swung his leg in an arc, in an attempt to swipe Eve's feet from under her and she jumped up. She flipped back and they circled once more. Robin started forward to attack and Eve got prepared to block right as she felt pain in her head.

"Ah!" she stumbled back and gripped her head as something tried going through her mind. She searched her memory for the trick her dad taught her to do when someone unwanted was in her head. She called up the memory of seeing her dad's mauled body, blood everywhere, even on the walls.

"Ah!' M'gann called out and the pain stopped. Eve turned angry eyes toward the martian. Everyone looked at Eve and M'gann.

"How dare you try going through my head without even asking!" Eve's breathing heavy and looks at Batman. "You asked her to do it, didn't you? Why not ask before going through!? I thought there was someone bad here trying to access my thoughts, memories!" tears formed in her eyes from the memory she used to get the intruder out.

"What did you do?" Kaldur asked and Eve looked away. Both Wally and Robin stepped forward and put their hands on her shoulders. They knew her backstory and felt bad for her. Especially Robin since he also lost someone important to him.

"She…." M'gann began and everyone looked at her. "She called up her father's…..destroyed body. It's a trick few people know how to get unwanted people out of their heads. Bring to the surface something horrible. I'm…." M'gann swallowed the lump in her throat, "so sorry about your father."

M'gann then went forward and embraced Eve. She was tense at first, but then relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around M'gann and returned the hug. "Thanks," she continued hugging M'gann for a few more moments before stepping back. "Should we continue the fight?" she looked at Batman, then to Robin and back to Batman.

"No, I've seen enough. You are now part of the team. I'll be back. There's someone I need to talk too quickly," with that, Batman turned and left the cave.

"Let's get practicing. You probably wanna be the best you can be. Feel the aster." Robin said and we started circling again. The other members went to do their own thing or watched Robin and Eve practice. Once Eve pinned Robin down she helped him back up and gestured toward a hall.

"Wanna show me where the acrobatic equipment is?" Robin looked at her confused. "Gymnastics and acrobatics are pretty similar so we'd use the same stuff. So, why don't you show me and we can practice," Robin nodded and they started down a hall until they made it to a room. In the corner of the was acrobatic equipment. Everywhere else was the different things needed that the team practices.

Eve looked around in awe at everything in the room. "Pretty impressive, right?" Robin asked and Eve nodded agreement. "Why don't we work on the trapeze wires. Never know when you'll need to use this skill," Eve nodded and slung her bow over her shoulder. She quickly stretched her arms before running forward and grabbing the bar.

She swung in a circle on the bar and let go and caught the trapeze bar. She swung on that and then brought her legs up and hooked her legs onto the bar. She let it swing again before reaching out and flipping from the bar for one behind her. She grabbed the bar and it swung up. She twisted her body and let go and immediately grabbed it again once she was facing the other way.

She then started flipping again through the air and landed on a raised pillar. She lost her balance and tried windmilling her arms to catch herself but gave up and pushed off her hands when she hit the ground and ran into the wall. She grunted and turned toward the wall and hit it, leaving a dent in the wall. Robin looked at her in shock. "You ok?"

She turned back toward him and took a deep breath before releasing it. "Ya, sorry. I'm…..just so mad at hearing my sister is now an assassin! How could he do that!?" she started shouting without realizing it and Robin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed before wrapping her arms around him back.

"Sorry. This….is just so frustrating. My twin, probably tortured into becoming an assassin and I not being able to do anything to have prevented it," she stepped back and brought a hand up and wiped the tear that escaped from her cheek.

"It's ok. I understand how it's frustrating not being able save them. I should know. And you know my backstory," she nodded thanks again. "And, we will help you get your sister from his clutches. Though it might take a while," he patted her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Ya, thanks for wanting to help me save her."

"Welcome. Since you seem to not be able to do acrobatics, why don't you do hand to hand training?" she nodded and they headed back toward the training circle. They got into ready position. "Ready?" she nodded and he nodded back. "Go!"

 **XXX**

"I better get going. It's getting late, bye!" Eve grabbed her bag, with her Nightstar costume since she changed into her gym clothes, and headed toward the Zeta tube.

"See ya!"

"Bye!" the other members yelled out as she left.

" _Recognized, Nightstar - B09_ ," a golden light encompassed Eve as she turned back and waved goodbye. Central City was bathed in the last of the golden rays as the sun sank below the horizon. Eve walked toward her house as she heard running. She went into an alley and glanced at the sidewalk.

Eve sighed in relief when she realized it was Wally running down the street. She stepped back onto the sidewalk and continued on her way. Soon Wally was walking alongside her. "Hey. Sayin bye to Artemis?" she asked and he had the grace to look sheepish. She gently elbowed him and laughed.

"Well, you just said bye right as you were leaving," he pointed out and she shrugged. "Aren't you glad it's the weekend? Just imagine having to do homework after all that training you did. You were training a lot from what I heard," he looked sidelong at her and she shouldered her bag higher onto her shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, I wanna make sure I'm ready for whenever we're called in for a mission or if I see the man that kil-kidnapped and tortured us," she stumbled over the last part and Wally let it slide. "But, eh. I might just be over cautious," she shrugged again and they continued on toward their neighborhood.

"It's never bad to be cautious, especially you," Wally gave her a reassuring smile and she headed up her house steps. "Bye," she turned toward him and waved.

"See ya," she turned back and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and dropped her bag onto the ground. "Mom, I'm-what?" she walked in and looked around, eyes wide in fear. "Wally! Something's wrong!" Wally ran into the house and looked around in unease with Eve. Things all over the house where upturned or broken.

"What happened here?" Wally asked and she looked at him.

"That's what I wanna know too. You finish looking down here, I'll check upstairs," Wally nodded and they split up. She ran up the stairs and started looking through the rooms. She went into Willa's room and looked around. Willa was cowering in the corner. "Willa!" she looked up and ran to Eve and clung to her leg.

"I was scared they got you!" she cried out and Eve picked her up as Willa continued rambling.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. What happened?" Eve asked once Willa stopped rambling.

"These men came into the house and I watched from upstairs. Mom tried stopping them and they came toward her, destroying everything. I heard your name mentioned and thought that they maybe got you. They were here about an hour ago," she explained and buried her head into Eve's torso.

"Is mom here? Have you seen her?" Willa shook her head and Eve looked in the remaining rooms. They then went down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Wally standing there. "What is it, Wally?" Wally stepped to the side and she recoiled in surprise. On the ground was a message written in blood.

 _Your next Eve. Consider yourself warned. -BD,_ She gasped at the message and felt Willa bury herself further into Eve's embrace after gasping. Eve raised her gaze and immediately clenched her eyes shut. On the island was her mom's body, just like her fathers when they found him when they got back from their trip.

Eve clutched Willa to her body and turned away. "I….can't stay here. Or with you. He knows where I am. I can't be seen in public," she choked up on the last words and laid her head on top of Willa's. "Help me pack some of Willa's stuff. Not much, we have to get out of here, fast," Eve started toward the door and her bag.

"No," Eve looked back at Wally in surprise.

"What?" her look of surprise changed to one of confusion. "I can't stay he-"

"Not what I meant. Grab your bag and a bag for Willa. I'll get you to the cave safely and then I'll come back with some people and we'll pack your stuff along with Willa's. Get going, I'll keep a lookout," Eve nodded and grabbed her bag from beside the door and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She stuffed a few clothes, her brush, and toothbrush and zipped up the bag. She grabbed it and then headed toward Willa's and settled her down on the bed. "I'll be back," she then ran to her mom's room and grabbed a bag and went back toward Willa's room. She then stuffed some clothing, a stuffed animal, brush, and toothbrush in.

She zipped it up and grabbed both gym bags and Willa and ran downstairs. Wally nodded and they headed out. They then snuck through alleys and side streets back toward the old photo booth. He went into it and a golden light shone through the cracks. She then went in holding Willa in her arms.

" _Recognized, Nightstar - B09. Recognized Guest, Willa Angel - A06,_ " She stepped out of the tube and fell to her knees, dropping the bags and clutching Willa to her. All around members came from the other halls and look at her confused as to why she's back, clutching the little girl and crying.

"Why are you here, Eve?" Robin asked coming closer and taking in the red smudges on the ground and the two gym bags. A feeling of dread overcame the team as she looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"B-black Death. He came and k-killed-" she choked up and started sobbing again and the team watched helplessly and looked at Wally.

"When I walked with Eve back to our neighborhood she went inside and called for me to go in. Black Death came, destroyed the house, killed her mother and left a message saying she's next. He apparently didn't realized that Willa was there since she's alive," Wally explained and the team gasped.

Both Miss M and Zatanna went forward and kneeled down beside Eve and wrapped their arms around her and Willa.

 **XXX**

 **Wow, that's sad, isn't it? Both her parents dead and now she's next. Only good news, she still has Willa! And she will save Riley from Luthor! But seriously, what's wrong with me? This is now the second fanfic I've written where the parents are killed. Though in the other one, I had one of the mains be killed too.**

 **Someone, please get me to stop doing this! This isn't me! Help! On a happier note, though, later on maybe after the other story is done, I'll be taking over DarkGreenForest4's story of the Young Justice team being gender bent. Just warning you for those who are interested in seeing the team as the other gender. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	8. Grieving

**Heya! So whatcha think of last chap? Eve's mom got killed and now she lives in the cave and can't go out in public. And Willa her little sis lives in the cave too. Let's not forget her. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Eve slowly stood up again and wiped away her tears with her free hand. "I'll show you to your room," M'gann said and they headed down a hall. M'gann holding the bags and Eve holding Willa to her chest. As they left, Eve heard Wally telling Robin and the others, that they'll have to go get Eve's and Willa's stuff.

M'gann went down a hall and close to half way turned toward a door. "This will be your room. We'll bring you your stuff. Will, you'll stay-"

"She stays with me," M'gann looked at Eve surprised. "I….don't want her to be away. I-i….I can't risk losing her too. Even though she's close, I can't risk it, after everything," Eve looked at M'gann and she nodded.

"I'll tell the others. Why don't you stay here and put away your stuff?" Eve nodded and M'gann left to find the others.

"I don't wanna leave you either, Eve," Willa said, wrapping her arms around Eve.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise," Eve sat down on the bed and leaned back until she was laying down, with Willa on top of her.

 **XXX**

So, a week has gone by since the death of her mother. She and Willa have barely left their room and the others understood and let her grieve in her own time. They occasionally came into her room to get both her and Willa to eat, which they now only really eat soup, and even then they can't finish a bowl.

The team is worried but, they know they're in depression, part of the grieving process. But that didn't mean they couldn't worry. Eve and Willa slowly showed themselves again, though more depressed than usual. Eve walked into the kitchen and M'gann flew to her and hugged her. Eve patted M'gann's arm and stepped back.

She then went to a cupboard and pulled out two cups. She then went to the sink and poured water into the cups before turning to leave. M'gann watched sadly as Eve went back to her room with Willa. M'gann turned toward the couch by the screen and looked helplessly at Robin, Wally and Zatanna. They shrugged at her and went back to what they were doing.

Zatanna looked at M'gann and she jerked her head toward the dorms and Zatanna nodded resignedly. She went to Eve's room and hesitantly raised her hand. She then knocked and heard Eve's muffled 'come in' and she pushed the door open. What she opened up to made her sad.

Boxes we lying around unpacked and her trash can was full of tissues and tissue boxes. Her bed was a mess, but Willa's looked like she hasn't spent a night in it. Eve was currently laying in bed on her stomach with Willa curled up by her side. On her desk stood the two glass of water, a clock, a lamp, and a photo of Eve with her family.

Another frame was down and Zatanna picked it up. In the frame was a picture of Eve and her family, whole when she was little. _No wonder she put it face down,_ Zatanna thought. Zatanna rolled the chair over to the bed and sat down. She reached out and grabbed Eve's hand and looked at her.

"Eve, we're all worried about you. Let us in, please. We don't want you going through this alone. I know how you feel, I went through it too," Eve sat up and looked at Zatanna.

"You don't I read your file, your father's still alive and well. He's just being controlled by the helmet. You can see him and know that he can see you. I've lost both my mom and dad. Never to see them again. And my sister is this assassin that does whatever Lex wants her to. So don't you dare try that 'I know how you feel' stuff on me!"

Eve then fell back onto the bed and pushed her arms under the pillows, pushing them up. Zatanna sighed as she heard the slightly muffled sobs and stood up. She looked at Willa and tapped her gently. Willa looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Wanna come with me?" Willa nodded and Zatanna reached down and picked Willa up before leaving. She left the room and went back into the kitchen. "Got one of them out," she said lifting Willa up slightly.

"How's Eve?" Robin asked.

"Not good. She's been cryin for hours at times. She said how sometimes she felt pains on her stomach, face or back. As if she's feelin her twins pain," Willa said from her perch on Zatanna's hip. The seven-year-old squirmed in Zatanna's grasp until she was set down. Willa then went to the couch and went into Wally's lap and he just sat there confused.

"Well, she might feel the pain. Twins usually have a good bond with each other, sometimes they feel each other's pain, that is if they're close. Eve must have been really close to Riley before," Zatanna said and Willa nodded. "Usually no matter how much time has past that bond stays as long as they still love each other."

"Does Riley still love Eve?" Willa asked and everyone looked at Robin.

"Well, the thing is, once when we encountered her, we asked if her family would approve, but she said all of her family is dead. I think her memory was altered so that she thought her family was dead, though, she did mutter something," Robin said and Willa looked away sadly and tried to bury herself in Wally's torso.

"It's ok, Willa," Wally patted Willa's back. "We'll save your older sister, don't worry," Wally wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. He felt her nod and her breathing evened out and she was sleeping. Wally looked at them and shrugged and just leaned back.

"I guess she's tired from the depression from Eve," Robin said and Wally and M'gann nodded. "Let's let her rest," Robin suggested and they nodded.

 **XXX**

Another week went by and Eve was out of her room all the way. She's finished grieving and now practices in the training room. She flipped from the uneven bars onto the trapeze bar. She twisted on the bar and faced the other way. She then flipped off the bar and landed on the raised platform, unbalanced.

She fell to the ground and growled a little. She stood up and went to the punching bag. She gritted her teeth as she punched and kicked the bag. She sighed after a while of going at it at the punching bag and went to a bench by a wall and sat down. She picked up a towel and dabbed her forehead, perspiration running down her neck.

She then got up and headed for the showers. No one was up yet, it was early in the morning. She got cleaned up and headed into the kitchen, made some toast and left a note. She then went to her room pulled out a baggy jacket and put it on, pulling the hood up and putting on sunglasses. She then went to the Zeta tube.

" _Recognized, Nightstar - B09,_ " the golden light encompassed her and then disappeared. She slide the photo booths door open and stepped outside. She then walked out onto the sidewalk and went toward the sidewalk. She then walked with her head down toward Central City Cemetery. She arrived outside the gate and looked up at it.

She sighed and entered the cemetery with a flower in her hand. She walked along the sidewalk far into the cemetery before turning to the side. Along in a line were fresh, new graves. She walked along until she stopped at a grave. She went down to her knees and laid the flower in front of the grave.

She looked at the stone and sighed. "I'm so sorry, mom. Because of me trying to find dad's killer, you get killed and I still don't know the man's real name to find him and bring to justice for murdering, kidnapping and torture. I should have left it alone, but no. I wanted to avenge dad and look at what happened! I got you killed."

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she poured out her pain. "I'm the worst daughter anyone to get. I couldn't get Riley from that man when we were little, couldn't avenge dad, and now, because of me, your dead. I'm so sorry. I won't blame you if you never forgive me. But, I'll find the man and avenge both you and dad. I promise."

Eve stood up and left the cemetery. She wiped the remaining tears as she made her way back to the alley with the old photo booth. Once she reached the alley she went in and looked around. No one was there and she made her way to the photo booth. She heard the muted scratching of clothing and looked around.

 _Someone was here in the alley with me,_ Eve thought. Her hearing was highly attuned and she knew she heard someone walking in the area. She continued looking down the way she came before facing forward. She gasped in shock as she came face to face with Renegade. "So you're the assassin I heard about."

Renegade laughed coldly and eyed Eve. _She is dressed like me. How is that possible?_ Eve wondered. "Yes, and my employer wants you to stop looking for your father's killer. He has plans for Black Death," Renegade tapped Eve's chest as she talked.

"I will never stop. And, Riley, this _isn't you_! You would never kill or help a bad guy! You would want to make sure he was put to justice for his crimes! What did Lex do to you?" Eve grabbed Renegade's hands and she shook her head.

"Y-you can't-" she stopped suddenly and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "My sister is dead. And if I want Luthor to be pleased with me, I do what he says. And he said if you didn't agree I'd need to take some….unpleasant measures," she pulled out her katana and pointed it at Eve. Eve stepped back, her eyes wide in fear.

"What…..did he do?" she muttered as she stepped back. "I don't want to hurt you and I hope you don't want to hurt me," she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a dagger. Renegade laughed again and made a swing for Eve's chest. Eve leaned to the side and brought her dagger up and pushed the katana to the side.

"I do as my master wants. Not what you want," she took another swing at Eve but she flipped over Renegade's head and slashed at her arm. The blade dragged across Renegade's upper arm and she hissed. She whirled around angry and swung her blade. Eve stepped back, but the blade made a cut on her stomach.

Eve stared at Renegade in shock before making her way to the booth. "Your harder to get than my master said you would be," at that Renegade pulled out a pistol with her other hand. She raised the pistol and leveled it at Eve. Eve's eyes widened and everything seemed to slow down. Renegade slowly pulled the trigger.

Eve dove to the side, into the booth, but not fast enough. The bullet took her in the side and she grunted. She fell into the booth, dropped her dagger and slammed the door shut, clutching her side. The golden light shined and Eve disappeared right as the booth door was jerked open and all Renegade saw was the dagger.

" _Recognized, Nightstar -B09,_ " She stumbled out of the Zeta tube and fell to her knees.

She moved her hands and sighed. The bullet cut through her side, not having to have go into surgery to get the bullet out luckily. She gritted her teeth as red hot pain shot through her body from the wound. She stumbled to her feet and made her way slowly to the med bay. She heard a gasp and turned to see M'gann coming toward.

"What happened!?" M'gann demanded once she reached Eve. She was obviously the first up and saw Eve's note.

"When I was heading back to the Zeta, Renegade showed up and demanded that I stop looking for Black Death. Apparently, Lex wants him for something. We need to find him first. And Renegade shot me. She didn't even recognize me as her sister. Just said that I, her sister was actually dead," Eve felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"It's ok. We _will_ get your sister from that horrible man's clutches and get Black Death," M'gann said determinedly. Eve nodded thanks and they walked in silence toward the med bay. They arrived and M'gann gestured for Eve to sit on a bed. Eve unzipped her jacket and set it on the bed beside her.

She then grabbed the edge of her shirt and raised it until both wounds were uncovered. The shallow blade cut and the bullet wound. "Ok so, the one on your stomach can be bandaged after it gets cleaned. The bullet may need stitches. I just don't know," she cleaned the shallow cut and put a small gauze pad on it and wrapped it. "Hold this."

She pressed some cloth to the bullet wound and Eve held it there. "I'll see if Robin knows," Eve nodded and M'gann left the med bay. Eve tapped the heels of her feet on the bed as she waited, thinking of how changed Riley was. Soon M'gann came back with Robin behind her.

"Hey, Rob," Eve raised her free hand in greeting. Robin nodded and came to Eve's side.

"Move the cloth," Eve complied and moved the cloth and Robin began inspecting it. "I'll clean it and to be safe, I'll put a couple of stitched to make sure it heals," Eve nodded as Robin went to the counter. He then came back with rubbing alcohol, needle, thread and bandages. He then cleaned out the wound with Eve hissing.

He then started putting a couple stitches in her side. Eve took deep breaths as he did that and almost cheered when he finished. He put a gauze on the stitches and then wrapped it up. "There, I suggest you don't do anything that'll stretch and pull those out," he pointed to the her side.

"Ok, I will. This'll be boring," Eve gently lowered her shirt and slide off the bed. They then walked toward the kitchen and Eve sat on the couch and Robin sat down too as M'gann went into the kitchen.

"I'll make us breakfast," she said and Robin and Eve nodded. Eve was still lost in thought about her sister.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, next chap! Booyah! Also, I'm doin another fanfic with the writer Leonis Serviert. It's also a Young Justice fanfic and I feel it's kinda cool already, even though we haven't published it yet. But I digress, ok so I was just tellin ya so that you know why it might take a while to publish new chaps in this. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	9. Finding Him

**Heya! Next chap! And only like six chaps left. Wow. that's kinda weird in my opinion, being close to finishing when the story isn't that long. Weird. Oh well. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Disclaimer time! Just to make sure they remember. M'gann!**_

 _ **M'gann: Ok. *grabs paper* RK doesn't own Young Justice only the characters she's made. How'd I do?**_

 _ **Me: Awesome. Good job M'gann. And readers! Without further ado, *gestures down* the story!**_

 **XXX**

Eve paced beside the training circle as Robin and Kid Flash fought. It's been a week since Eve got attacked by Renegade in the alley. The stitches came out and she can practice but she's frustrated. They haven't found anything on Black Death. " _Robin wins_ ," Eve was startled out of her thoughts at the voice.

She turned to see Robin helping KF up off the floor. She walked over to them as Robin lightly punched KF in the arm. "Mind if I try against you?" she asked Robin and he nodded.

"Sure, KF get us started," KF nodded and walked off the circle and Eve got into a ready position. We looked at KF and he nodded after a little and we circled each other. Suddenly Robin dove toward Eve and she ducked. As he rolled up, Eve kicked her foot out and hit Robin between his shoulder blades. He stumbled forward and turned around. "Good kick."

Eve nodded and feinted a punch and as he moved to block it, she bent down a little and swung her leg in an arc. Her foot caught his legs and pulled them out from under him. He fell to the ground and nodded. " _Nightstar wins_ ," the voice called out and Eve pulled Robin up.

"Good fake out. I didn't see that leg arc coming. That is until I felt my legs being pulled," Robin nodded in approvement and Eve smiled.

"Has there been any news on Black Death?" she asked and Robin prepared to say no but was interrupted.

" _Recognized, Batman -02,_ " they looked at the tube as Batman came out.

"What is it, Batman?" Robin asked and Batman went over to the console and pulled up stuff.

"We got some intel saying Black Death might be in the Sierra Nevada desert. This is a simple recon mission. Stealth camo, go in and see if it is him. If it is go back to the bioship and come back. We'll then devise a plan to take him down. Understand?" he looked at Eve and she nodded.

"Yes," he nodded and everyone got changed and went into the bioship. They were then making their way toward the desert. "So, where is Black Death supposedly in the desert?" Robin pulled up a map and pointed to a spot near the border of California and Nevada. "That's a long ways away."

"Yes is it," Robin replied. "But we should get there in maybe three hours," Eve leaned back gently in the seat and settled her bow across her knees.

 **XXX**

They neared the border and M'gann put the bioship in camo mode. The sun's last rays sank out of sight and the sky slowly filled up with stars eager to shine. They land the ship close by the area and they came out of the ship. They went up a small hill and looked around. In the distance was a cottage with lights on.

Eve looked at Robin and Aqualad. _Do you have an idea of figuring out if he's in there?_ Eve asked them over the mind link and they looked at each other.

 _Miss M, can you go to camouflage and get a closer look?_ Robin asked and they look toward Miss M and she nodded. She disappeared and went closer toward the cottage. She went to a window and looked inside. A man was on a seat watching tv.

 _There is a man here. Give me a description of Black Death and I'll see if it is him,_ Miss M thought to the team and Robin mentally gave the description to her. She took in his features and seed if it was their guy. _Negative. It's not him, but do you want me to read his mind? He might be wearing a mask._

The team looked at each other before they all slowly nodded. _Do it, Miss M,_ Robin told her. She then put her hands to her head and her eyes turned green. She gently probed the man's mind, making sure he didn't realize that she was looking. A shot rang out and Miss M looked around concerned.

 _Is everyone fine?_ she asked.

 _Ya, we're fine. Where did that shot come from?_ Robin asked and Miss M looked inside. The man's eyes were wide in surprise and she gasped. Red seeped from his shirt, where the bullet went through his chest.

 _M'gann!_ Superboy yelled through the mind link.

 _I-i'm fine. Whoever shot the shot, killed the man, it might be Black Death that did the shot,_ Miss M thought back and the others sighed in relief at hearing she was ok.

 _Can you see inside farther and see if it was?_ Robin asked.

 _I'll see,_ Miss M then leaned to the side and pressed her face to the window gently. She looked to the side and then switched sides. _I can see someone, but can't see their face. Should we go in? They did kill a person,_ she thought to Robin.

 _Batman said to look and see. But he never said what to do if the person we were watching got killed. I'll go into the bioship and radio him._ Miss M went back to where the others were waiting right as Robin went to the ship. He pulled up a radio channel and Batman answered.

"What is it, Robin?" Batman asked and behind him stood Red Tornado.

"Our suspect was killed. The man that did the kill is now in the cottage. What should we do? You never said what to do if the man was killed and the killer stayed," Robin explained.

"Watch the man. Should he try leaving take him down? For now just, see if this man is the man we're looking for," Robin nodded and Batman signed out. Robin then went back to the others and they looked at him expectantly.

"Batman said to watch him. See if he's the man we're looking for and if he tries leaving, get him," he told the others and they nodded. Eve pulled out some electronic binoculars and looked at the cottage. She watched as the man went about his daily things and a feeling stirred in her gut.

Eve squinted her eyes through the binoculars and made the man's face out. She gave a low, almost inaudible gasp and Superboy looked at her. _It's him. It's Black Death_ , Eve told everyone over the mind link and they stared at her in shock.

 _Your sure?_ Robin asked and Eve nodded.

 _I recognize that build anywhere! And his face matches the description,_ Eve said.

 _Just because-_ Robin started and Eve interrupted him.

 _I_ know _it's him. I have a feeling, and you can never forget a man who helped ruin your life,_ she said bitterly and the others nodded agreement. As they watched the man going about his business, many emotions swirled in Eve's mind, all trying to get the spotlights. Anger, hatred, sadness, and so many others swirled around.

She couldn't stand that this man, who killed her parents and who knows who else and tortured her and KF, just sat around doing whatever and acting like he hasn't done anything wrong. She clenched her teeth together as they waited. _I don't see anything. He moved spots!_ Eve said and the others looked at each other.

 _Miss M, find the front door and watch it, make sure he doesn't try leaving,_ Aqualad said and she nodded. She turned to camouflage and went forward and circled until she found the door. She stood a bit away and waited to see if the tried leaving. The door opened and she pushed her hand out, slamming the door back closed.

 _Get over here, he tried leaving. I slammed the door to stop him but he will get out eventually,_ she said and the others stood up and came over to where Miss M was. Eve glared at the door as the man pushed it open.

"Black Death!" Aqualad called out and the man stopped in his. "You are under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and torture. Come quietly," the man looked slightly amused and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'm going to be going now if you don't mind. Renegade!" he called out and a shadowing figure appeared. Eve growled slightly, _Of course, Renegade's here! Should have known, she said she was looking for the man too,_ Eve thought.

"I'll take care of Renegade," Eve growled and went forward as the others went after Black Death. She held her bow in a two handed grip and swung it toward Renegade's side. Renegade brought up her katana and blocked the stroke. Renegade stepped forward and went to thrust her blade.

Eve backflipped out of the way and drew back the string. An arrow appeared and she shoot it at Renegade. Renegade hit it aside and went forward. Eve slung her bow over her shoulder and pulled out her long dagger. They continued to clash at each other while the others were able to get Black Death.

Miss M and Zatanna went forward to help Eve. Eve jumped up and landed on Renegade's shoulder and pushed up, causing Renegade to go to her knee. Renegade whirled around to face Eve and gave a small yell, running forward. Eve raised her hands and searched her memory for a spell. "Umm, retaw tsalb!"

Water shot from her hands and went toward Renegade. Renegade flipped into the air, dodging the water and came at her. Eve searched her memory again before finding a new spell. "Ezylarap-" Renegade jumped up and landed of Eve, pushing her to the ground.

"Nuh, uh, uh. As fun as it would be to stop you, I have my orders. Bye," She reached into her utility belt and pulled out some small bombs and threw them to the ground. Eve covered her face and smoke went up all around her. She looked around when the smoke cleared and her brow furrowed. Renegade just disappeared into thin air.

Eve turned around and went over to the others. She looked at Black Death and all her hatred for the man came to the surface. She started forward, anger written on her face and stopped suddenly as something stopped her. She looked around and saw that Superboy was gripping her arms. "Don't Nightstar," he said and Eve struggled against his grip.

"He destroyed my family! I promised my mom I'd avenge her and dad! And I will," she continued struggling against Superboy and the others look on worried. "He can't be allowed to go on with his life all happy with what he did! He's a monster!"

"And you think, killing him, is what your parents want?" Robin asked stepping forward as Aqualad held Black Death. "How would your parents feel about you turning into this man? Killing for revenge? You don't want to do that. You don't want to have that on your conscious."

"You killed the man that killed your family. Yet you retain me," she snarled at Robin and he nodded.

"Yes, I killed the man, but it doesn't bring back your loved ones. Don't do it. I did it and even though Batman did it so that I wouldn't turn into him, I don't want you to do it. Taking a life is something that you will never forget. You want that on your conscious?" he asked and Eve ripped her gaze away.

"Don't let your anger control your actions. They may make you do something you'll regret in the future," Aqualad said and Robin nodded. Eve slowly stopped struggling and a single tear ran down her cheek. Superboy let go and Eve looked at the ground before going to her knees.

"I'm soo sorry," she whispered, "for allowing my anger to blind me," she finished and they didn't know if it was for them or if she was talking to her parents. Miss M went over to her and helped her up, wrapping her arms around Eve's shoulders. They start walking to the ship and the others follow suite.

They went back to the Cave and went over to where Batman was waiting. Aqualad pushed Black Death forward and Batman caught his arm right as he was about to fall to the ground. "We've got a nice new home for you," Batman said dragging Black Death behind him. Eve pulled out of M'gann's arms and headed toward the training area.

Once there she went to the punching bag and started punching and kicking it with all her might.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Whatcha think? They found the man and he's now behind bars! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	10. Surprises

**Heya! So getting close to the end, it's either gonna be this chap or the next, how sad. And if you want more of Eve and the gang they'll return on my other story The Assassin, so read that if you want to see, well read, them again. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

Eve threw one more punch at the punching bag before grabbing it and laying her forehead against the rough material. She grits her teeth, gave one last powerful punch and the punching bag swung around wildly. She stepped back and swiped the towel from the bench nearby and dabbed her forehead and neck.

She then grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink from it. The cool water feeling good against her parched throat. "You've been at the punching bag for days. What did it ever do to you?" she turned at the voice and sighed as Wally came toward her.

"Well….nothing. But, aren't I allowed to use it?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't say that only that you've been punching it non-stop," he replied and she shrugged.

"Well, to be honest. I'm still not totally happy, even though Black Death is in jail. I'm still just so frustrated, so I might be taking it out on this," she gestured toward the punching bag and Wally nodded.

"So we've noticed. And I can understand how your not satisfied since your parent's murder is only in jail. Robin went through the same thing, but like he said in the desert, he doesn't want you to have a death hanging over your head, no matter how right you justify it," he sat beside Eve on the bench and she gave a small nod.

"I know. But I'm still allowed to be frustrated. He killed my parents, tortured us and who knows what else, and all he gets is jail time," she sighed and placed her elbows on her knees.

"Jail for life. And at Belle Reve. And it's not concrete, the court is still figuring out all the guy has done and then they'll decide what to do with him," he supplied and she gave a small nod.

"I guess you're right about that."

"Yes, now how 'bout you get cleaned up and then we'll watch a movie with the whole team?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good, but _no_ horrors or anything scary or sad!" she said and Wally nodded. With that, Eve got up and headed over to the showers and got cleaned up. She then headed over to the living room\kitchen in PJ shorts and a tank top. She looked at the clock in surprise. It was nine at night and after midnight on March third, it's her birthday tomorrow, the fourth.

She blinked in surprise, _wow, I almost forgot it's my birthday tomorrow. Genius,_ she thought to herself and laughed slightly. "What are you laughing at?" she turned and saw the team coming, Robin was ahead of them and was looking at her questionably.

"Nothing," she said and went to the couch and sat down. "So, what are we watching? Are all of you staying here?"

"You'll see and ya, we have no school tomorrow," Robin answered. They all sat down while Wally put a DVD in the player. Wally then sat down and turned the TV on. The previews and DVD releases went by on the disc and soon the menu was starting to come up and Robin put his hands over Eve's eyes.

"Wha- hey! What's this for?" she demanded.

"Don't want ya seeing the surprise," Robin answered and he pulled his hand away.

"Why do you want it to be such a surprise anyway?" she looked between them confused and the others looked away from her and she swung her gaze to Robin.

"Because, reasons," he replied and Eve made a sound of frustration.

"You people, are frustrating," she said leaning back onto the couch, slouching slightly. Suddenly Tim Hawkins came up on the screen and Eve bolted upright. "You got a Tim Hawkins show, how?" she asked looking at Robin. "And how did you even know I liked his comedies?"

"I know a few people and I did some research on you," he said and Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks, you guys," she said and they nodded. They then watched the show with them bursting out laughing occasionally.

 **XXX**

Eve stretched her arms out and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her hair before putting it into a ponytail. She then started braiding it and put another hair tie, holding the braid in place. She then stood up and made her way to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it.

Her brow furrowed when the door didn't budge. She tried again with more force and when that didn't work she started hitting her hand against the door. "Anyone there!? I'm stuck in my room!" she shouted through the door and she heard footsteps. "Conner? Is that you?"

"Ya. What happened?" he asked and I had to facepalm.

"Does it look like I know? If I did, I wouldn't be stuck now would I?" Eve asked him.

"Good point. And, WALLY!" he shouted, Eve guessed that Wally was walking nearby.

"Yes, Connor?" he asked.

"Did you lock Eve in her room somehow?" he asked calmly.

"Maybe, but Rob said to make sure she didn't walk in on our surprise," he said. Eve strained to hear what was being said but the door defeated her. She couldn't hear a word of what they were saying.

"Yeah, but I don't think he meant LOCKING HER IN HER ROOM!" he whisper-shouted, making sure Eve didn't hear their conversation.

"Sorry, I'll let her out," Wally said pressing some buttons. Eve went to her desk and sat on the chair, waiting for them to get the door open. She was amazed when she looked at Willa and saw that she was still sleeping soundly, _how is she not awake from my shouting?_ Eve thought to herself.

"Willa, wake up," she stood up and walked over to Willa's twin bed and gently shook her shoulder under the covers. "Come on, wake up. You don't wanna miss hanging with your sister on her birthday would you?" she pulled the covers away and gasped. "Willa!" she ran to the door and pounded against it.

"What's wrong Eve!?" Connor asked, concerned from her pounding, he could hear her heart pounding in fear.

"It's Willa! She's gone!" Connor sighed in relief at hearing that.

"She's out here. She woke up early and came out, presumably before this door got stuck. Don't worry you'll see her once the door is opened," he replied and looked pointedly at Wally. Right then he finished and the door opened. Eve rushed out and looked around. "Willa's safe and sound in here," Connor said.

"I won't be sure until I see it," she said and started running down the hall, braid flying behind her. She ran into the kitchen and lights came on.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted and she looked around. The whole team was standing from their hiding places, even a couple mentors, Flash and Martian Manhunter, were there. Eve felt the pressure of tears and smiled. She felt something grab her around her legs and hips and looked into Willa's eyes. She bent down and picked her up.

She then twirled Willa around and gave her a big hug. "You told them, didn't you?" Eve asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, she woke us up, telling how today is your birthday. So we decorated the kitchen and living room and had you delayed," Robin explained.

"Wait, being locked in my room was because of you!" she said and immediately everyone looked at Robin, who in turn looks to Wally and everyone also looks to him.

"What? You said delay her," he said.

"I said delay, not freak her out by locking her in her room! Where did you even get the idea to lock her in her room?" he asked and Wally shrugged. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we go back to celebrating. And thank you for all of this," she gestured with her free hand around the room. "IT's very sweet of you to do that."

"Your welcome," Robin said and the team nodded. Eve set Willa down and went to the counter and sat down.  
"Here," M'gann said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Eve. She then turned and brought a small pan out with something in it. "Your sister said your mom made you pancakes and chocolate syrup for your birthday breakfast and I decided to do it for you, to keep the tradition up," she explained and Eve smiled again.

"Thank you, M'gann. You didn't have to do this," she said and M'gann shook her head.

"We wanted to do this. And from everything that happened, we wanted you to have a great birthday," she said and Eve nodded thanks. They then spent the rest of the day doing all the things Eve liked and making it the best birthday for her.

"Thanks for the best day," she said and the others nodded.

"We've got to get going, have school in the morning," Wally said and Eve nodded understanding.

"See ya tomorrow, guys," she said, hugging everyone before they left for their own homes.

 **XXX**

 **So, this was the last chap, didn't think it would be but, eh. What else would I do, I don't know. So please review! And if you want to see them again, read the other story The Assassin, they'll come in later in that story. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


End file.
